A helping Hand?
by XiaoWing
Summary: Ichigo is bored. The war is over but he needed to hide his powers, so that the Central 46 wouldn't go after him or his friends. He can't help his friends and is really depressed but that stops when he hears a voice calling for help and to grant him power
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ichigo sighed and let his head fall. He was bored. That was nothing new but he really wished for something to happen. He had wished for a normal life, but now he somehow regretted it. He knew that his friends were still fighting hollows in his place and he could fell it but he had promised Urahara and his father that he wouldn't open the seal on his powers no matter what. The central 46 had left them alone all the time after the winter war only because Ichigo wasn't a treat to them anymore and his friends didn't seem to do something this risking without their friend.

Ichigo sighed a second time and made his way to school. He closed his eyes a bit because of the tired feeling that he had become since his powers were sealed. His friends didn't know his secret. He trusted his friends but also knew that one of them would slip it out and then they would get into danger. He didn't want them to get hurt or into danger and so he stayed quiet. He at least knew that they were strong and wouldn't get too hurt while fighting a hollow.

He opened his eyes again and noticed that everything looked blurred. It was weird because he didn't feel bad at all. He heard his name being called and turned. His friends came running toward him with worry written all over their face. Ichigo didn't know why. He noticed that something was pulling him but he withstood the pull and waved his friends.

"Ichigo what happened just know?" asked Ishida in a worried and demanding tone. He still wouldn't admit it but he considered Ichigo his friend.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ichigo in an innocent filled voice. He didn't know how much his friends had seen of what he had but he didn't want to worry them more than they already seemed to be.

"It almost seemed like you were slowly disappearing into thin air!" said a angry looking Tatsuki because she thought that he was lying again.

He looked at them and then done at himself. He was still there wasn't he? They noticed his confused look and stopped speaking about that theme. Inoue tried to lift the mood and started to talk about the really delicious food that she had made. They all looked at her in disgust when she stated what she had thrown into it and Ichigo snickered quietly. It felt really good to be talking with them.

It was on the roof at lunch time where it all happened. Ichigo started to hear weird noises and voices in his head. He wanted to ask Zangetsu and Shiro about it but they didn't answer him. Ichigo tried to just ignore the voice when he noticed that someone was calling for help.

"Please give me the power to help my friends. I don't want them to die because of me!"The voice said and Ichigo smiled a bit. He could almost overlap the voice with his own since he had wished this many times. He closed his eyes and answered the voice through his thought short and bitterly: "I will help you if I could!" That was all he thought when suddenly he noticed that everything was becoming blurry again.

His friends around him became scared. Ichigo became more and more transparent till he suddenly disappeared. His friends where scared and tried to grab him but they were too late and Ichigo had disappeared completely without a trace left.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had trouble standing. Everything had been fine, after they had beaten Daemon and they had finally even thought tired returned home. His normal life had come back with only a few troubles here and there but then suddenly new enemys had arrived that wanted to kill him and his friends. They had started to fight but Tsuna held back because he didn't want to destroy or hurt the houses and people around him. That had been his biggest mistake because the enemy hadn't held back and he had been seriously harmed by the attacks. Blood was already gushing out of his wounds and his friends behind him showed the worry that they felt but they couldn't stop the fight. It was a dual and interference was like losing. They could only believe that Tsuna would defeat the enemy. It was their only hope. They had already fought and many of them had lost.<p>

Tsuna knew that he would lose if this continued. He got a box out of his clothes and tried to open it. The enemy only waited and didn't do anything. He was confident that whatever the kid did wouldn't be able to defeat him. He was the strongest from his group after all. He was also curious what would come out of the box, since he had heard that the boy before him had obtained ancient box and he guessed that this box was it.

Tsuna was despaired. He hadn't been able to open the box with his purest flame. He tried again with the thought:

"Please give me the power to help my friends. I don't want them to die because of me!"

What he didn't expect was a response coming from the box or that the box reacted to him this time. The box opened and something formed. No one expected it but he stood before them. He looked like a normal teenage boy with the expectation of his orange hair.

"Ha ha ha" the enemy started to laugh. "That is your last hope, a human?" Ichigo ignored him and looked around. He somehow knew that this wasn't his world anymore. He couldn't feel any shinigamis that were familiar and he was really good in feeling their presences. He had learned to even feel Byakuya from the human world and Byakuya was very good in hiding his reiatsu. Ichigo smiled a bit. That meant that he could go all out. The kid behind him had probably called him here and that meant he had made a promise.

"You called me right?" Ichigo asked while looking at Tsuna who nodded as a response.

"What do you wish me to do?" Ichigo asked with a neutral voice as if he wasn't standing before a boy that gave of flames.

"Defeat him" Tsuna said a bit uncertain. He still wasn't sure if he had done the right thing with his order but the boy before him seemed confident. Ichigo nodded as a sign that he understood and looked at the enemy. A small smile that would rival Kenpachi's appeared on his face and the enemy unconsciously stepped a bit back (influenced by the hollow for a second!). Ichigo had become a few trades of his hollow. He was a soul part of him after all. The smile soon disappeared again and his normal scowl took place. He should take this serious. It was a promise after all.

Ichigo touched his arm and a symbol that hadn't been there before started to glow and seemed to somehow shatter like glass. "Seal broken!" Ichigo said shortly and then looked at the man before him again.

Tsuna and his friends could only watch how the 'thing' that had come out of the box suddenly summoned a gigantic sword and attacked their enemy. He was extremely quick but seemed to lose after the first five minutes. Suddenly the creature stopped and looked dazed. Ichigo had been thinking about how he should attack when he suddenly noticed Shiro's excitement. He thought 'Shiro, do you want to take over?' Shiro smile widened and he nodded. 'You only need to promise me that you don't hurt the people behind us!' Ichigo said and Shiro nodded eagerly. They hadn't done anything for months and this was perfect to try what he could do with his hollow powers inside the human body.

Ichigo let Shiro in control. They had come to an agreement and Ichigo would even say that they had become good friends even thought they would never admit it to each other. Outside the poeple could only stare when the creature's eyes suddenly changed to gold and black and a grin, so big that it almost split his head appeared. The creature attacked but it still didn't seem to be able to win. When the enemy hit the creature for the first time and to their surprise and horror the creature grin widened and it said:

"I really shouldn't play with my food!" Even while saying his sentences, a white bone like substance came out of the wound, covering it and broke of seconds later revealing the already healed wound.

Shiro had fun! He liked the playing but he noticed that Ichigo was telling him to quickly finish it so he did. He lifted his fingers and slowly and gleefully said: "CERO" A little red ball formed before his fingers and shot out. It hit the enemy directly and blew away one of his arms. Shiro smiled and said:

"_**Sorry, next time I will maybe hit probably!"**_ Shiro had used his disorted voice the first time and stepped back. They didn't know why but this creature before them scared them. The enemy's eyes widened and he run away. Not really brave when he thought that his own life was on the line.

Ichigo took control again and looked back at the kids.

"Was that all?" He asked in his normal tone again and the people around him let out a breath that they hadn't noticed they were holding.

"How much power did you use? I don't think that you used them all!" Reborn suddenly asked.

Ichigo looked down and didn't seem surprised at all that a baby was asking him a question.

"I think that was about five percent of my real power. I can't use that much when I am in my human body!" They all stared at him but didn't comment on it! They hadn't understood anything that this boy had said or what happened. Only reborn seemed to be interested.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it!<p>

It isn't exactly like your wish Alia Inverse, but I hope you still like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Important NOTE:**

_**Sorry that I am not updating this story but I just don't have any idea how!**_

_**I don't want to make you wait any longer so I am hoping that one of you will **__**adopt it**__**.**_

_**Someone please take over this story and continue it – **_

_**Thank you very much!**_


End file.
